


Sisters

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, S is for Sisters, Sara and Leonard are mentioned, captain canary a-z challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel meets Lisa... sort of.</p><p>This ficlet is for the Captain Canary A-Z challenge - S is for Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

It was midnight, and Laurel couldn’t sleep. The cellphone had been ringing for a while now.

 

It wasn’t her sister’s phone, it was Leonard’s, and Laurel knew it wasn't her place to look, but she was a big sister, after all. She had to look out for Sara. Who could possibly be calling him at that hour? And why didn't they give up, seeing that he wasn't responding?

 

When Laurel walked to the kitchen counter to get a glass of water, she happened to accidentally look at the phone screen for a second. Unknown number? She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 

"… Who is this? Where’s Lenny?" The girl on the other side was _not happy_. Well, neither was Laurel.

 

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Laurel replied in an annoyed voice.

 

"No. who are _you_? I'm Lenny's sister!"

 

"Oh. _Oh_ , you are… Lisa, right? I'm _so_ sorry, this is Laurel, Sara's sister."

 

"Oh, hi… I'm sorry, but… why are you answering Lenny's phone?"

 

"He left it at my place, they were here for dinner. I called them to let them know that his phone was here, they said they'd come over in the morning to get it. Are you all right?"

 

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm fine, thanks. I was just worried because… well, I broke my phone today, so I had to go and get a new one, and he doesn't have the new number…"

 

"Have you tried calling Sara?"

 

"Ehm… I… don't have her number."

 

"Oh, I'll give it to you. Can you write it down?"

 

"Yes, just a sec… _Mick, give me that pen!_ Okay, I'm ready."

 

Laurel gave her Sara's number, before adding, "You know, we should meet sometimes. Why don't you and Mick come over for breakfast tomorrow? I'll convince Sara and Leonard to stay for a bit, and we can all eat together."

 

"Well, thank you, yes, I’d love to! We'll be there, but on one condition. Mick is cooking. He's the best!"

 

"Er… Sure, why not? See you tomorrow then!"

 

When the call disconnected, Laurel sighed softly. She had just renovated the kitchen. The things you do for your sister.

 


	2. Sequel to Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sequel to Sisters.

Mick was a great cook. Really, the best.

"Have you ever thought of doing this for a living?" Laurel asked.

"Nah, too much effort," Mick replied. "I only do this for the people I care about," he added, looking at Leonard, Sara and Lisa, who were sitting at the other end of the table.

"Well then, thank you for including me today."

"Oh, you're part of the family alright."

"Am I?" she asked, arching a bow.

"You're Sara's sister," he said, shrugging and gesturing towards the assassin as an explanation. "That's good enough for me."

Sara was talking animatedly to Lisa, and Snart was watching them with a soft smile. Laurel knew that he loved her sister, it was clear as day. 

She looked back to Mick, grinning. "You realize that, by your reasoning, you're not only "family" with an assistant district attorney, but also with a police captain, right?"

Mick shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a second. "Yeah, I guess," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Good," she said, looking at her phone, "because he's in town, and he just texted me that he's coming over. Do we want normal donuts or filled ones?"

Mick spluttered on his coffee, attracting the attention of everyone at the table.

"You ok, Mick?" Leonard asked.

Mick seemed to think for a second, before nodding and smiling into his cup. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, to Laurel, he added, "Just looking forward to an interesting meeting."


	3. Sequel to the sequel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... enter Captain Quentin Lance!

When the doorbell rang, the soft chatter in Laurel's kitchen faded away.

 

"Are you waiting for someone else?" was Sara's question.

 

"Actually, yes," Laurel replied, hiding a grin. "I had completely forgotten about Dad coming over." She put on her best innocent smile for the rest of her guests. "He got your favourite donuts, Sara," she added, raising her phone as an explanation as she walked to the door.

 

Sara sighed and slumped on her chair, while Mick sniggered shamelessly.

 

"Ooooh, I sense drama…" Lisa commented. "Have you ever met Sara's dad, Lenny?"

 

His reply was cut off when Captain Quentin Lance entered the kitchen, holding a large box of sweets. "Oh, I didn't know you had guests, Laurel… Sara! Come here, baby girl!"

 

He put the box on the kitchen top and opened his arms to Sara, who hugged him tightly.

 

"Hello, Dad!"

 

"It's so good to see you, sweetie!" Quentin said. "Sorry, everyone, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

 

He took a good look at the people gathered around the table and did a double take at the sight of Mick and Leonard. "Baby," he whispered, "do you know who these guys are?"

 

"Yes, Dad," Sara replied just as Laurel took her father's arm. "They're my friends, and they worked with me and Ray on that mission I told you about. They saved my life more than once," she added, before looking lovingly at Leonard, "and the world."

 

"But Sara…"

 

"Come on, Dad," Laurel said in his ear, "leave them alone. They're good guys now."

 

"But… Laurel, they're criminals!" he said aloud. Quentin was done with the whispering.

 

"Dad!"

 

"No, he's right," Leonard intervened, as cool as ever, despite the situation. "I'm sorry, Captain Lance, where are my manners? My name is Leonard," he said as he extended his right hand. "I know that for you it's only been, what, a month?"

 

Quentin nodded, dumbfounded, as he cautiously took Leonard's hand.

 

"For us it's been a little longer, and we've seen a lot of things going down, from our… unique perspective. I completely understand your shock. Actually, I would like to invite you over for lunch, or dinner whenever you are available. There are many things we need to talk about."

 

"Are you serious?" Quentin asked, incredulous.

 

"Yes, I am," Leonard said with a smirk. "What do you think, Sara? Tonight?"

 

Sara shrugged, grinning. "Tonight is fine, if it's ok for you as well, Dad. I think there's one of your lasagne in the freezer, Len. He's a great cook, Dad, you'll love it."

 

Quentin just stood, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you… Are you telling me that you two…" he said, gesturing back and forth from Sara to Leonard, "That you two live _together_?"

 

"Here, Dad," Laurel whispered to her father, "take a seat. I'll get you coffee."

 

"Are you all crazy? Seriously, are we all just sitting here smiling and pretending that everything's _fine_?"

 

"Wait until he sees the ring," Mick muttered. Laurel elbowed him in the ribs, and he huffed, hiding a big grin. "So, can I have a donut now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unbetaed, so please point out my mistakes! :)  
> English is not my first language, yadda, yadda.


End file.
